


Love Is Just Something That Sucks

by Calm_Larry



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: ... - Freeform, Best Friends, Drama, Enemies, F/M, Fighting, Friend zones, High School, Love, Male/Female couple, don't really know what else to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calm_Larry/pseuds/Calm_Larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allie Godfrey is just like any other girl. She has a crush. Just, this was on accident. She has known him since 5th grade. She doesn't understand why now, in 11th grade, she would have a crush on him. Not to mention he has a girlfriend. Her name is Emma Kailyn, a.k.a Allie's enemy since 2nd grade. After some bonding between Allie and James, he starts feeling something also. Could they be feelings for Allie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Just Something That Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My second story on here ever. For those who are reading Mrs. All American, I will try and update every Saturday so yep. Hope you enjoy the story xx

**_Hello! So what I have planned is, the first chapter is going to be about the main character, then I will post an actual story chapter and after that, I will make another chapter about another character._ **

**Allie Godfrey**

**Allie is supposed to be this chilled girl who may sort of dress girly, but has the personality of a tomboy. She is the kind of girl who would blow your mind, not literally of course. She has shoulder length, really dark brown, curly hair that some people may take in as black because of how dark it is. She had Ocean blue eyes but with a thin line of emerald green around her pupils. Her favorite animal is cats, typical I know, and her favorite color is pink. Her height is 5'5. She is a bit on the heavy side, but that shouldn't matter. She lives with her mother and brother, Angel and Roman. Her best friend is Katie Zawalick. She is 17 years old and her job is Wal-Mart. Her skill is singing, but she will only sing in front of her family and Katie. She also has a pet Chihuahua, Chloe, followed by two Calico cats, Cali and Lucky.**

 

 

_**Well I think that is enough about Allie, if you have any questions about her throughout the story, don't be afraid to ask, I'll try my best to answer. xx** ~Author_

 


End file.
